


Rats!

by Merfilly



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A discussion between the women about a potential pet in the house</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rats!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [electrumqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrumqueen/gifts).



"Aren't the kids enough?"

Stef's half-teasing complaint made Lena burst out laughing, catching Stef's hand as they laid in bed.

"It's just for the summer. And it would give the twins a chance to learn some responsibility," Lena pointed out.

"Yes, but…" Stef tried to find a reasonable objection.

"I know you're busy. However, it is the summer, and I have a much lighter workload," Lena answered. 

"But it's a rodent."

Now Lena rolled to raise up and look at her partner, a half-smile on her lips. "You're lucky it wasn't the snake from the science classroom," she said playfully.

"I think I'd rather have the snake," Stef told her. She then pulled Lena in, kissing her playfully. It didn't stay playful for long, as they took advantage of the kids all being occupied elsewhere for the moment to share a deeper kiss. Later, they could make the final decision.


End file.
